


The Lake

by Mcarmen5555



Category: McFly
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcarmen5555/pseuds/Mcarmen5555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el cumpleaños de Danny y se van de acampada al bosque a celebrarlo. Drogas, sexo, amor y más sexo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lake

Termino de meter todo lo que voy a necesitar en la mochila y la cierro. Cojo el saco de dormir y me llevo la mochila al hombro para empezar a bajar las escaleras. Un Dougie serio me espera al final de ellas.

— En serio, Dougie ¿quieres arreglar esa cara? ¡Nos vamos de fiesta!

Paso un brazo por sus hombros y le revuelvo el pelo. Él hace una mueca y se aparta. 

— Mi padre no quería que fuese. He tenido que salir a escondidas. Me va a caer la bronca del siglo cuando vuelva a casa y yo ni siquiera quiero ir a la mierda de acampada esta.

— Es mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Llevas sin perderte una de mis fiestas de cumpleaños desde la guardería, esta no iba a ser menos. 

Dougie tuerce los morros pero asiente y me dice:

— Vamos al coche. Los demás están esperando fuera. 

Me coge del brazo y tira de mí hasta la puerta. Hay tres coches parados en frente de mi casa, con mis amigos ya dentro esperando impacientes. Somos unos quince o así. Los que esperan de pie se dirigen hasta mi coche y suben a él. Dougie se sienta en el asiento del copiloto de mi coche y yo a su lado, en el asiento del conductor. Un golpe de nudillos en la ventana del copiloto me impiden arrancar el coche. Samantha. 

— Danny… Yo soy tu novia, yo debería de ir a tu lado.

Dougie se ha puesto los cascos y, aunque sé que puede oír perfectamente, hace como si no se enterase de nada. 

— ¿Qué más da eso? Sube al coche.

En serio, odio cuando las tías se ponen así de gilipollas.  
Dougie sonríe de medio lado en un gesto que se me antoja realmente adorable.

— Si da igual dile que me deje sentarme a tu lado.

— Que no. Dougie siempre va a mi lado y punto. Sube al coche de una puta vez o te quedas aquí.

Samantha se cruza de brazos y me mira enfadada, pero no tarda en subir al coche en el asiento trasero. La sonrisa de Dougie ahora es bastante más grande que antes y mira hacia la ventana, intentando disimular. Le pego en el brazo antes de soltar una carcajada y encender la radio.  
— ¡Nos vamos!  
　  
　  
　  
　  
Hemos dejado los coches en la carretera y andamos por el bosque, buscando un claro donde se pueda acampar. No tardamos en llegar a uno. Ponemos las tiendas y encendemos el equipo de música, dando por comenzada la fiesta. Empiezan a rular las botellas de alcohol. Deben de ser las once de la noche o así.  
Busco a Dougie. Después de preguntarle a unas cuantas personas me han dicho que está en nuestra tienda. [i]¡Dios, como le encanta a este chico automarginarse![/i] Entro en ella y le veo tumbado con los cascos del iPod puestos. A ese cacharro parecía no acabársele nunca la batería. Se quita uno de los cascos y me mira.

— Dougie… Se supone que estamos de fiesta. 

Se encoge de hombros como toda respuesta. Me tumbo a su lado. La tienda entera me da vueltas. Busco en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón hasta que mis dedos se topan con la bolsita de pastillas.

— Toma.

Se da la vuelta y apoya en uno de los hombros, dándome la espalda.

— No me apetece, Danny.

Pego mi cuerpo a su espalda. Paso uno de mis brazos por su cintura y le aprieto suavemente hacia mí. Deposito un beso en su nuca y llevo mi mano hacia su boca. Acaricio sus labios y este los abre, dejándome poner la pequeña pastilla sobre ellos. Dougie vuelve a girar, quedando boca arriba, como cuando yo había entrado en la tienda. No sé si son los efectos de la droga que ya lleva en mi organismo tiempo suficiente como para empezar a hacer efecto o qué, solo sé que me apetece mucho besar a Dougie. Me llevo un pastilla a la boca y me acerco al enano, que me mira con los ojos como platos. Me detengo al notar su respiración contra mi piel y sonrío. Algo que se siente tan bien no puede ser malo. Llevo una mano hasta la barbilla de Dougie y tiro de ella hacia abajo, haciendo que separe los labios. Le beso y aprovecho para dejar la pastilla que había metido en mi boca segundos antes. Dougie traga aún en el beso y, cuando nos separamos jadeando, tiene una sonrisa en la cara. 

— Vamos.

Me levanto y le ofrezco mi mano.

— ¿A dónde?

Dougie y sus preguntas. No puede sólo dejarse llevar.

— Vamos.

Repito lo mismo, ignorando su pregunta. Tuerce los morros de esa forma tan habitual en él, pero aún así no insiste. Me da la mano y yo tiro de él. Salimos al exterior, donde nuestros amigos -mis amigos- se divierten, cada uno a su manera. Sonrío y le paso a Dougie el brazo por los hombros. Acerco mi cabeza a su oído y le susurro:

— Creo que hay un lago muy bonito por aquí. Solía venir con mi padre. Antes de que se marchase, claro.

Empiezo a caminar y cojo a Dougie de la mano. Los allí presentes están acostumbrados a ese tipo de muestras entre nosotros dos. Nos internamos en el bosque, saliéndonos del sendero. Espero acordarme del camino al regresar. Dougie no para de quejarse. Me giro en redondo y se estampa contra mi cuerpo.

— Deja de quejarte. Sé que estás nervioso, pero deja de decir tonterías. 

Estamos muy juntos. Su pecho toca el mío y noto su respiración acelerada en mi cuello. 

— N-no estoy nervioso.- Se aclara la garganta y sigue hablando. Sus ojos azules han buscado los míos.- ¿Debería estarlo?

— Tu siempre estás nervioso, enano.- Me acerco a su oreja para susurrarle. Le digo:- Pero, si quieres, puedo darte un motivo de verdad para estarlo.

Reparto besos por la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su barbilla, donde pego un pequeño mordisco. Dougie gime. Un pequeño gemido, casi un suspiro. Busco sus labios con los míos y llevo una mano hasta su cintura, pegándolo a mí. Dougie enlaza mi cuello con sus brazos y me acaricia el pelo superficialmente. Nos besamos hasta que ambos nos separamos por falta de aire. El enano apoya su mejilla en mi pecho, sin soltar su agarre en mis hombros. No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos en esa postura, es genial estar así con él.  
Dougie se separa y me mira.

— Querías enseñarme el lago, ¿no? Noto la humedad, no debemos estar muy lejos. 

Agarra mi mano y espera hasta que yo echo a andar y él me sigue a mi lado. Tiene una sonrisa de bobo en la cara, señal de que la droga comienza a hacer efecto.  
Llegamos al lago, donde todo sigue igual que como lo recordaba. El agua rodeaba el bosque y, en ella, como si de un espejo se tratase, se ve reflejada la noche en toda su hermosura. No se distingue el final del estanque, de fondo sólo se ven montañas cubiertas de nieve en su cima.  
Dougie me suelta y se acerca corriendo a la orilla. Yo le sigo andando. Al llegar le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y el apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. 

— Es muy bonito. Da la sensación de que si te metes en el agua puedes coger las estrellas. 

No sé si me lo dice a mí o simplemente piensa en voz alta. Me separo de él y me quito la chaqueta, tirándola a modo de manta en el suelo. Tiro de la mano de Dougie, sentándonos a los dos en el suelo a la vez. Me tumbo y el enano hace lo mismo. Le paso un brazo por los hombros y le pego a mí.

— Cumples dieciocho años. Se supone que tendrías que estar con los demás, divirtiéndote y todo eso…

Me cuesta un par de segundos caer en que me está hablando a mí y espera que yo conteste.

— Estoy bien aquí contigo. Estoy de maravilla.

Suelto una carcajada. Cierro los ojos y noto a Dougie moverse para ponerse de lado. Puedo sentir su mirada clavada en mí, pero no abro los ojos. Lleva una de sus manos a hasta mi pecho y empieza a dibujar círculos con el dedo. Mi pulso se acelera. 

— Yo… Eh… ¿Danny?

Abro los ojos y le miro. Me encanta la forma en la que nos volvemos uno, siempre me ha encantado. El modo en el que parece que él puede verlo todo a través de mis ojos y yo puedo verlo todo a través de los suyos. Ese momento en el que sólo somos uno y el resto del mundo carece de importancia. 

— ¿En qué piensas, pecoso?

Y otra carcajada por mi parte.  
Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y respiro hondo.

— En que me encanta que me toques así.

Un risita nerviosa escapa de sus labios y yo sonrío, enseñando todos los dientes pero sin abrir los ojos.  
La mano de Dougie va subiendo. Cuello, mejilla. Le noto acercarse. Siento su respiración en mi cuello y sus labios depositando un tímido beso en él. Suelto un ronroneo satisfecho y el enano sigue besando la zona. Esa parte de mi cuerpo es muy sensible, mucho. Cuando deja de besar y empieza a darme pequeños mordisquitos muero un instante para volver a renacer en el paraíso. Suelto un gemido y Dougie ríe.  
Me obligo a moverme y apoyo la espalda de Dougie en el suelo, poniéndome a horcajadas encima de él. Le observo desde donde estoy y me muerdo el labio antes de empezar a recortar distancias. La respiración de Dougie se ha convertido en jadeos. Intercalo besos con pequeños mordiscos en su mandíbula, trazando una línea invisible hasta sus labios. Le muerdo el labio inferior y tiro de él. Dougie gime en mi boca y algo en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo comienza a despertar.  
No nos hemos besado y ya comienzo a excitarme…  
Presiono mis labios contra los suyos, despacio, sin prisa, intentando disfrutar al máximo de cada momento. Porque estar con Dougie es genial. Dougie en sí es genial, aunque él no lo sepa. Los entreabre y mi lengua se cuela entre ellos, dispuesta a explorar todo lo que haya a su alcance. Llevo mis manos hasta el comienzo de la tela de su sudadera y la levanto, camiseta incluida, dejándole el torso desnudo.

— Vas a coger frío…

Mi tono ha sonado preocupado. Dougie se ríe antes de decirme:

— No dejes de besarme, Dan. No pares.

Se que son las drogas las que hablan. Que el Dougie que yo conozco es tímido y se sonrojaría sólo de pensar en decirme algo así. Pero de todas formas le hago caso y vuelvo a sus labios. Porque me muero de ganas por seguir. Porque quiero sentir a Dougie de todas las maneras posibles. Quiero que sea mío, sólo mío. Y porque si mañana al despertar el enano se arrepiente, siempre puedo echarle la culpa a las drogas.  
Vuelvo a sus labios como él me ha pedido y, mientras desabrocho los botones de su pantalón, profundizo el beso todo lo que puedo. Nunca había besado a nadie así, con tantas ganas, con tanta pasión, con tanto amor… Bajo la cremallera y acaricio su miembro por encima de los pantalones. Dougie se arquea contra mi mano, pidiendo más fricción. Masajeo un poco por encima de los calzoncillos, antes de separarme de sus labios para quitarle los pantalones. Me tiro hacia atrás para observar bien a mi amigo. Está sonrojado a más no poder y tiene los labios hinchados. Tiene el cuello mojado por el sudor, a pesar de estar desnudo y que la temperatura no llegue a los quince grados. Su miembro está más que excitado y se alza reclamando atención.  
Y es en ese precioso momento en el que yo empiezo a ponerme nervioso. Nunca he hecho nada con un tío. Sé como se hace, y por eso mismo me da miedo hacerle daño.

— Eh… ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Dougie se incorpora y queda arrodillado delante de mí. Empieza a quitarme la cazadora, y después la camiseta. Me abraza y nuestros pechos desnudos se rozan. 

— ¿Te vas a rajar ahora, Danny?

Su voz apenas ha sido un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto y provocador para que yo lo oiga. Dougie muerde mi cuello de una forma tan sensual que hace que me excite cada vez más. Acaricia mi pecho de forma distraída y, cuando me doy cuenta, ya se ha desecho de mi cinturón con la otra mano, haciendo que mis pantalones caigan hasta mis rodillas. 

— No quiero hacerte daño.

Y risas y más risas por parte de Dougie, que no deja de mover las manos por todo mi cuerpo. Me está acariciando la espalda, sus manos bajan y bajan y, cuando llegan al final, siguen bajando. Mete las manos por dentro de mis calzoncillos y me aprieta hacia él. Nuestras erecciones chocan, la mía aún aprisionada dentro de los pantalones y yo gimo, más alto de lo esperado por ambos, y Dougie vuelve a reír. Se frota contra mí y empieza a gemir él también.  
[i]Hora de que Danny retome el control de la situación.[/i]  
Me saco un condón del bolsillo y me bajo los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas. Le entrego el sobrecito y él lo abre con los dientes. Lo mira y se muerde el labio.

— Ayúdame.

Le sonrío. Cojo sus manos y las muevo hasta mi miembro, donde lo desenrollo con su ayuda. Llevo tres de mis dedos a su boca. Sonríe y empieza a chuparlos. Uno por uno, y luego todos a la vez, sin dejar de mirarme ni un solo momento, haciendo que mi miembro pegue un tirón. 

— Date la vuelta.

Mi voz ha sonado ronca, pero aún así Dougie obedece al instante. Está de rodillas, no sabe como ponerse. 

— Yo… He oído que duele menos si te pones a cuatro patas.- Él asiente y adopta esa postura. 

Dándome un primer plano de su trasero.- D-Dougie… Si no quieres… lo dejamos y ya.

— Danny.- Un gruñido. Os juro que eso ha sonado como un gruñido. 

Suspiro. Le acaricio la espalda y llevo la otra mano hasta su entrada. Acaricio la zona un par de veces antes de decidirme a introducir el primer dedo. Dougie se tensa. Me tiro hacia delante, medio apoyando mi pecho contra su espalda, y empiezo a besarle la nuca. Los gemidos no tardan en volver y yo muevo el dedo, al que le sigue un segundo. Mismo recorrido, mismo resultado. Cuando creo que ya no puedo dilatarle más, saco la mano. Apoyo la punta del mío y me introduzco muy despacio.

— Si te duele mucho paro, en serio.

Me he tenido que valer de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para poder pronunciar esa frase, porque no hay otra cosa que me apetezca menos en ese momento que dejar de hacer eso. Dougie es tan estrecho… Todo me da vueltas y tardo en reaccionar cuando me habla, cuando me dice:

— No, no pares. Sigue. Muévete. 

Y sus deseos son órdenes para mí. Empiezo a embestir y, cuando veo que va a coger su pene, le pego una palmada en la mano y me hago yo con su miembro, masturbándole a la vez que embisto, haciendo que se vuelva loco. Empiezo a cambiar de ángulo con cada embestida, hasta que encuentro el punto exacto. Ese que hace que, después de un par de embestidas golpeándolo, Dougie se corra gritando mi nombre y haciendo que resuene en el silencioso bosque que nos rodeaba. Y Dios, puedo jurar que ese sólo grito ha sido la cosa más erótica que he oído en toda mi vida. Me vengo dentro de Dougie, prácticamente después de él. Está sudando y yo tengo la mano pringada con su semen. 

— Vamos a darnos un baño, enano.

Me mira y asiente. Salgo de él y me quito el condón, anudándolo y dejándolo a un lado.  
Me levanto y voy hacia la orilla. Cuando estoy cerca me tiro de cabeza al agua. Salgo y Dougie está al lado de la orilla, pataleando con un niño pequeño.

— Sabes que no se me da muy bien nadar, así que no te burles.

Yo río, pero asiento. Alargo un brazo en su dirección y él agarra mi mano. Tiro de él hasta que su cuerpo y el mío están pegados. Me abraza el cuello y entrelaza sus piernas en mi cadera. Nos hundo a los dos un momento para quitarle el sudor del cuerpo a Dougie. Le acaricio la parte baja de la espalda y le doy besos por todas partes. Dougie apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. 

— ¿Te duele mucho?

Niega con la cabeza, pero no dice nada. 

— Te quiero mucho, enano. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? 

Silencio. Un profundo y largo silencio. Cuando creo que no me va a responder, se incorpora y me mira.

— Si, lo se, pero no está de más que lo digas de vez en cuando.

Vuelve a abrazarme y allí nos quedamos durante no sé cuanto tiempo. Abrazados. Sin decir nada. Sintiéndonos el uno al otro. Sólo Dougie y yo.


End file.
